


【肖根】Whatya want from me

by Regina1954



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	

Shaw是在那晚第一次吻她的，Root醒来后的第一次。

 

Root的重量陷在床的另一侧，Shaw惊醒，撑起身子看着她的病人。她由下而上的拉起了自己单薄的灰色T恤，让它落在赤裸的脚踝边，此时Shaw才注意到她的手背﹑纤细的手腕，在灯光下仍是如此的苍白，青筋看起来特别明显，却更添一种力感的美。

 

「妳会着凉。而妳现在最不需要的就是让身体变得更加脆弱。」  
在昏暗的一侧，Shaw的嗓音听起来有几分含糊，却透出强硬的拒绝。

 

Root回过头，她的双眼带着血丝，面部却是放松的，甚至带着柔和的笑。她继续盯着Shaw睁大的深色眸子，在窸窣声中扭动着身子脱掉了自己的牛仔裤。  
她甚至没有穿着贴身衣物。 Shaw的喉头变得干涩，但眼前的女人仍然不发一语。

 

那修长的双腿缓缓分开，Root维持着半回头的暧昧角度，棕发垂在肩头。 Shaw能够看见胴体上浮出的肋骨线条、乳房上挺立着的花蕾﹑锁骨诱人的凹槽......但在柔软的小腹下，大腿间的地带仍被巧妙地遮掩住。

 

「Root。」

 

Shaw困窘的发现，自己的声音染上了几分带着情欲的温柔。该死，她该更严厉点警告这脱序的女人——无论她想做什么。

 

「Sweetie…...」  
Root却冲着她咬了下唇，让Shaw不得不开始盯着她湿润的唇瓣。  
「我们之间少了点火花，不是吗？」

 

黑客觉得自己休息得太久了。 Shaw悟出这个道理，却一点也不为自己的反应迅速感到自豪。

 

「嘿。」

 

Root终于开始移动，声音有些沙哑但依旧甜蜜，她低姿态的跪在Shaw的身侧，膝盖压着床单却显得不稳，她在硬撑。 Shaw一瞬间感受到怒气涌上，于是稍显粗鲁的拉住女人的手臂，让这从不听话的黑客跌到怀里。

 

温暖而裸露，Root的身子在怀中柔软得不可思议，但她的手指开始隔着黑背心在Shaw的背上游走。  
「Root，听着。」

 

Shaw蹙起眉头，尽量让自己不分心在她的碰触、胸上温热的吐息及这身子的重量让她自腹部升起暖意的事实。

 

「我接下来要抱妳下床，然后穿上衣服，带妳回到客房里安静休息——」

 

天。其实Shaw没办法把女人汗水淋漓的坐在她身上、跨部贴着小腹扭动着的画面从脑袋中赶走，距离她们最后一次的性爱似乎已经过了好久﹑好久。

 

但Root是病人。  
得知她诈死后，Shaw跑遍了大半个地球才找到她，将这个虚弱的女人扛回纽约，照顾她，直到那如小鹿般的大眼睛再一次开始牢牢锁着特工噘起的嘴唇、开始嗫嚅——

 

…...Sam？

 

所以Shaw绝对不能接受，让这女人冒着旧伤复发的风险只为了一场性爱。

 

「Sameen，我好像已经等了一辈子。」

 

Root仰起头，尾音微颤，迟疑的Shaw仍环住了她暴露在冷空气中的身子，指腹摩擦着她形状姣好的蝴蝶骨。

 

「我们看待世界的方式都与平常人不太一样，所以我遇见了妳。」

 

成为了心上的发条，一支勇敢直前的箭，成为她眼中正确的代码。

 

「妳缠着我。」

 

Shaw咕哝着逃避她的视线，以免自己沦陷，但那过分靠近的笑意实在难以忽视。

 

「妳和我告白。」

 

Root的手掌下滑，捏住她的腰吃吃笑了起来。

 

「用一个吻，darling。从那一刻起我就确定我改变了......关于妳的部分。」  
她埋在Shaw的颈间深吸了口气，将一个拥抱扣得更深，仿佛让自己窒息也没关系。  
「我听得見妳的声音。」

 

Shaw瞪着眼前，却怎么也没办法绷起一张脸，此时，Root露出了微笑，像是得到了胜利般的带有着自信。  
「Sweetie…...我从醒来后就好想被妳碰。」  
她撑起身子，凑在特工耳边。

 

「发狂似的想要。」

 

老天。

 

Shaw的背部起了麻意，她咬紧牙，一个翻身将女人压在身下，一边用拇指开始揉着那乳房上挺立的小点，她的锁骨渐渐染上红晕。

 

「从一到十，妳现在的痛苦指数是多少？」

 

Root没有回答，只是闭上了眼，将她拉进一个吻中，透过追逐她的舌根不断加深这个吻，边将长腿缠上她的腰身，有意无意的向上蹭弄。

 

Shaw几乎要忘了Root尝起来是多么的棒，甜蜜且有挑战性，她们如此完美的契合，却迟了太久。 Shaw的手掌挤入两人的身子间，才发现自己的背心上竟沾了道水痕，她叹口气，放松眉头。

 

「......要是妳有任何不舒服的地方，我们就马上停下。Root，妳听见了吗？」

 

黑客睁开了水润的眸子，将发热的额头抵住Shaw的，两人的嘴角仍牵有一丝暧昧的银线。

 

「当然，我的小炮仗。」

 

Root轻轻咬住她的上嘴唇，在喘息间漾起更深的笑容。  
「那现在，我们还在等什么？」

 

她在Shaw进入时又深吸了一口气。却紧紧搂着特工再次吻上，感受体内的手指慢慢的推进，然后在层瓣间勾了勾，Root立刻弓起背部，忍不住呻吟了声，她与Shaw的嘴唇已吻到酸麻，微微颤着。

 

Shaw开始顺着水痕大力抽动，她的手掌在拍击间变得濡湿黏腻，而那甬道一缩一缩着适应她的侵入，Root急促的娇喘声变得清晰，她的双手插入特工的黑发中，让两人沾着汗水的脸庞更加贴合，鼻尖抵在彼此颊上。

 

「嗯......Sam…...啊......」

 

闻语的Shaw盯着她，自那深棕色的眸子中寻找痛苦的神色，但不，只有女人一层层带有情欲的绯红不断漾上脸颊，她们之间陷入沉默，只有喘息和水声依旧， Shaw仍然在满足着她饥渴的身体，而Root认真地回望着她。

 

Shaw突然懂了Root想说的。  
这么久以来，她们都清楚，却从不说出口。

 

她的指尖在抽弄中无意间滑过敏感点，Root猛然颤了下，差些让Shaw扶不住这发烫的身子，而这颤动变成高潮迎来的痉挛，一下一下收紧仍在她体内的双指，伴随着泹泹清液滴在床单上，黑客渐渐软了下来，松开双手仰卧在床上大口喘气。

 

「Root，好好调整呼吸。」

 

Shaw慢慢抽出腻滑的手指，如此说着边探下身子。将脸凑到女人湿淋淋的双腿前，她的舌尖慰藉着那浮出又没入在肉瓣间的小珠，上下来回舔舐便惹得Root腰身不断起伏。  
「噢......啊…...哈啊......」

 

特工的双手牢牢扶在Root的大腿上，感觉那热源的水意沾湿了她的鼻尖和脸颊，她更甚的将舌尖戳入肉皮间的缝隙，让黑客又是一阵绵长的呻吟，迎接一下又一下软而有力的舌肉揉压在肉壁上的可怕快感，这几乎淹没了Root的理智，只能抓紧早已发皱的床单。

 

Shaw也想念她的身体了，碰触与占有。

 

在Root攀上第二次的高潮后，Shaw在她身边躺下，轻轻喘息，而女人仍在颤抖着，然后吞了下口水，闭上眼眸。


End file.
